


I will avenge my ghost

by LivingMemory



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ace Shinobu is bad at emotions, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Does it count as a Major Character Death if he was always dead?, Elidibus is a bitch, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Sometimes you gotta deal with the fact your bf is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMemory/pseuds/LivingMemory
Summary: He expected the same dream as usual. He wakes up and Ardbert is there, sitting beside the bed and watching him as he always had done. Ace grinning ever so slightly and tossing a pillow that passes straight through him. “What happened to wanting to give me privacy?” He’d say and Ardbert would chuckle at the coyness they shared.This one was different.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I will avenge my ghost

The gentle thud of footsteps echoed the corridor of the Pendants, a feeble attempt at trying to be quiet as not to awaken any of the patrons. ‘Not that anyone would be able to rest’ the xaela’s thoughts mused as he reached the room that had accommodated him since his arrival on the First, he pushed the door open with a soft creak and found… nothing, not that he expected to find anyone anymore. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he closed the door behind him, sealing himself alone with his thoughts, mainly plagued with the thoughts of the white robed ascian dirtying the memory of his beloved. 

Ace frowned as he walked over to the large window, revealing the night sky, the stars dancing, mocking him, making fun of his plight as they twinkled in their everlasting beauty, twisters of fate. Not that it mattered, all stars die eventually after all, the ones that he was gazing upon now may as well be dead already. A cruel fate, watching the slow death of something that took place thousands of years ago. Closing the window of sheer annoyance his mind travelled back to the issue at hand, Elidibus. Ace should have known that it was too good to be true, that there was no way that Ardbert would return to him but he had held on to that last shred of hope from his Dotharl upbringing, but the constant yearning and waiting might as well be killing him. Besides if he had to choose between the fates he would have much rathered Ardbert be laid to rest instead of this imposter taking what he did not deserve. It wouldn’t kill him to say a word right?

The xaela slowly undressed himself, pausing every once in a while for menial tasks such as letting his hair down and treating his tail, and eventually sprawled himself out as best as he could across the bed. Couldn’t be helped that he was 7 ft 2 and this bed was clearly made for someone of a smaller stature. The room hadn’t changed much, the scent of wood and pines still pleasing to smell and the gentle chatter of the Crystarium residents, maybe the drunken laugh of Giott from the nearby bar. It felt the same as ever but yet the room felt empty, devoid of the spectre that had accompanied him through thick and thin, a wave of emotions always hit Ace when he pondered about Ardbert, about what they had meant to each other. He was selfish, he knew this, the tear running down his cheek was proof, he just wished that he could’ve had longer, a chance to tell him what he had meant to him. 

He expected the same dream as usual. He wakes up and Ardbert is there, sitting beside the bed and watching him as he always had done. Ace grinning ever so slightly and tossing a pillow that passes straight through him. “What happened to wanting to give me privacy?” He’d say and Ardbert would chuckle at the coyness they shared. 

This one was different. Ace sat atop the tower of the rookery, the night sky a blank dark canvas as his hand idly twirled around his tail, the wind gently brushing against his features, his braid being carried ever so often by the soft gusts. Footsteps alerted him of an arrival and when he turned to see who had decided to take the long trek up the stairs his heart skipped a beat as his eyes set upon the centre of his affection, Ardbert himself. A smile ghosted over Ace’s lips, his heart elated and beating quickly just by seeing his face. “It’s been a while” he said as the hyur took the spot next to him “I didn’t expect to see you again” he said and looked at the sky. A sadness gripped him, knowing that this depiction of his love was naught but a fragment of his imagination, a desperation of sorts to try and feel him again. Ardbert was silent for a moment, contemplating the situation before turning to the white skinned xaela “I wanted to see you, figured you’d be here.” he said and Ace took his time to admire every single inch of his face, his chiselled jaw, the messy keeping of his facial hair. Ace hated that over time he was slowly forgetting the tiny details of the man he loved, it had been so long since the battle against Hades after all. He would never forget those eyes though, an icy blue ocean that Ace could only find the softest warmth, they were vast spheres that told the story of a century lost to memory, the 100 years of isolation and suffering. Every emotion Ardbert felt could be seen through those light blue eyes, and right now they were showing peace, tranquility, the gentle call of winter or the summer sky filled with promise.  
“Well this is our spot isn’t it?” Ace mused, remembering back on the fist bump they had shared, comradery he hadn’t known for too long. Ardbert treated him differently to everyone else, he wasn’t just a weapon to be sent off to fight a war bigger than himself, he was just… a man. A man that had been caught up in problems that he never would have imagined to even exist. Where the Warrior of Light or Darkness or whatever is considered special he had never wanted any of this in the first place, he had just wanted to help people, like the spectre sitting beside him, their shoulders brushing against each others. Ardbert nodded “aye, I remember” he said, his hand ghosting over Ace’s, “you were lost that day, had no idea what you were meant to do, honestly never thought you would’ve seeked counsel with me of all people, considering the mistakes I made.” Ardbert was looking at Ace then, the communication between their souls casting a soft light against their meeting hands. “You’re the only person that actually sees me.” Ace said with a frown “these people” he started, gesturing to the Crystarium “they don’t, they pretend to at best. Not one of them has ever asked me what I want, whether I even desire to carry on this path... Neither of us ever had a choice” he added quietly, his voice barely a whisper as he finished his sentence. Ardbert was silent for a moment, his hand gently stroking over the others “they turn to you because they have no one else to turn to, you’re strong, stronger than any of them could ever hope to be” he said, his head leaning to rest on Ace’s shoulder “aye I know you’re stronger than I am too.” Ace furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes glancing down at the warrior, softening his gaze he leaned down to kiss his head, almost feeling the bristle and scratchiness of Ardbert’s hair. In an instant Ardbert had turned his head to Ace’s, connecting their lips ever so gently in a sweet and loving embrace. A noise erupted from Ace’s throat, a tortured mixture of a whine and a sob as a singular tear fell down his cheek. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel him, his senses yearned for him but as much as he could sense the love between him and the other, nothing was there.

The kiss was long, not that they needed to worry about breath, and Ace found himself in a flurry of tears and unbridled emotion pinning Ardbert down to the firm wood of the tower. Ace looked down at him, the teardrops rolling freely now and where they would have landed on his beloved, they phased through and stained their sitting spot instead. Collapsing against the support of the platform Ace held onto Ardbert as best as he could “please stop leaving me…” he whispered “every dream with you may as well be a nightmare because I know when I open my eyes there will be naught left for me” he choked through his tears, “even now I’m slowly forgetting the details of your face, I wish that weren’t so, I would treasure every inch and crevice of you if it means that your memory can stay with me forever” his voice was softer than a whisper now, lost, alone. Ardbert sighed, his hand gently stroking over Ace’s cheek, as if to wipe away the tears. “You’re scared that you will forget me?” He asked and Ace nodded quickly, “I don’t know who I am anymore” the xaela replied “I used to think I knew but ever since coming here, learning about the Amaurotines-” he was cut off as Ardbert put a finger over his lips “you won’t forget me” he assured him “I can tell you that for a fact, otherwise you were a bit of a lousy boyfriend” he said with a teasing grin, Ace’s eyes widening. “No I wasn’t-” he said quickly and Ardbert chuckled, connecting their lips again “I know you weren’t” he said with a small smile “and that’s why I know you won’t forget me.” Ace looked at the smile, Ardert’s ocean blue eyes meeting Ace’s ice white limbal rings. He watched the line of his lips, how they were ever so slightly chapped and the teasing smirk that he wore. Ace nodded again and was silent for a few minutes, the only noises filling the air were the distant coos of sleeping amaros and the bitter gusts of wind.“thank you, for everything…” he said eventually with the ghost of a smile “I promise I will let your body lay to rest, I don’t care what I have to do, I don’t care if I have to beat the shit out of that asc-” he started and frowned as Ardbert shook his head. “You always are one to resort to violence aren’t you, can’t believe everyone actually thinks you’re a sweet person.” Ace just groaned and looked back up at the night sky guarding over them “like I said, you’re the only one that sees me” he mumbled.

Ace’s eyes fluttered open as he sat up in his bed, once again in the familiar ambiance of the Pendants. He cursed a little to himself, desiring to return to his dream and speak to Ardbert once more. It was quiet and as Ace threw open the large window he looked up at the sky, it was morning. Once again he would have to put on his strong facade, lead the people the twelve knows where. A lighter feeling had appeared in his chest that day and Ace couldn’t help but rest an idle hand over his heart, “you were trying to speak to me weren’t you…” he whispered to the seemingly empty room. He could feel his presence, vaguely but he was there and with a smug grin to match. Ace could’ve almost laughed at the circumstances but he shook it off and looked up at the morning sun with a small smirk “I will lay you to rest, it’s the least I could do for you.” He breathed in a gentle composure, he hadn’t felt this calm in a while. “I don’t have to worry anymore, I know you’re watching over me.” Ace spoke decisively and started to prepare himself for the day, donning his usual casual clothes of a soft cotton black ensemble, with his high heels of course. He fashioned his long hair into the many intrictate braids that he loved so much and finished it with the fluffy and bushy ponytail at the back. Gazing at himself in the mirror, he could’ve sworn he had seen the spectre of his love, even just for a millisecond, behind him. Ace smiled “yes yes I love you too” he hummed to no one in particular as he left his room of the Pendants, ready to go about his day with confidence he had not felt in a long time, in fact Ardbert would probably mock him for it his thoughts teased as he climbed the steps of the Crystal Tower, ready to avenge what he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> lol can you believe Ray finally got off their ass and did this? Anyway Ace is all murdery but it's fine cos he has ghost boyfriend's feelings at heart


End file.
